


Oh, For-

by ccuddlefish



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccuddlefish/pseuds/ccuddlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra was just about to get laid, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, For-

Raven laughed as she hit the sheets of her own bed, tangling her legs in the purple cloth. Terra laughed, too, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“You look cute.” Terra laughed, ruffling Raven’s dark hair. She was blushing bright red. Terra leaned down, fingers tugging and pulling on her partner’s tights. They’d already got most of Raven’s top off, and Terra was clad in her boring white boy shorts and her stupid training bra. Of course, a few seconds of blind fumbling did away with that problem. They laughed, and their lips pressed together for one sweet second before They pulled apart and terra worked on getting rid of the leotard. 

“You have to stop wearing this. It’s impossible to take off..”

“I like it!”

“Well, it looks fine. But you try peeling it off. What, is it painted on?”

“You’re just jealous.”

“’Least I don’t wear paint-on latex.” The leotard slid off with a sticky noise. Terra bundles it up and tossed it over her shoulder. She buried her nose in Raven’s neck, slowly breathing in and out. 

“Nnnice.” Terra stuck her tongue out at the tricky lump of fabric. Raven laughed and interrupted her griping by pressing their lips together again. This kiss was longer, and when they broke away they were breathing hard and fast. At the back of her mind, she thought she heard something… a door? Terra felt a series of soft kisses along her neck. She gasped, and-

Was interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

“Oh, Jesus CHRIST!”

They froze. Raven could feel her blood run cold. The door slammed. 

“oh, FOR-“ the blond busted out of the door, yanking a big t-shirt over her head. 

“what the HELL was that?” Beast Boy, the offender, was curled up in the foetal position on the couch. Terra cuffed him on the ear. 

“Ow! I don’t know , I thought you were just doing… girl stuff!”

“That was girl stuff, nitwit! I was gonna get laid, too! I swear to God-“ They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, Terra so mad it looked like steam might pour out of her ears, Beast Boy scared for his life, when Robin finally made an appearance for the first time in six hours. He emerged from his basement study with dust in his hair, rubbing the bags out of his eyes.

“It’s three A.M. Really?” He groaned, canvassing the situation.

“THEY STARTED IT!”


End file.
